Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170113202823/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170115031004
I never like Frozen for what it is the way it is at all because of poor Elsa's lack of short, screen time at all. I also never like the idea portrayal of poor Elsa as only just a plot device nonentity non character at all either. I never ever even like the idea portrayal of poor Elsa as less of a main character protagonist at all since the film came out past four years ago since 2013 just because she's the snow queen who's also a female Kai doesn't mean she deserves a small, short screen time at all, does it? I loved Elsa from the very start but I can't stand the idea of poor Elsa being isolated in Arendelle in Norway, Europe from everybody including any other cool magical beings who aren't even from Arendelle like Elsa, especially with the likes of that loudmouthed, annoying, obnoxious, insufferable pain in the butt neck, Anna when poor Elsa should've been saved from being isolated in Arendelle in Norway, Europe back then before in order to deserve anything much better than ever. It's just plain undeserved for poor Elsa to go through isolation until her coronation! Worst of all, poor Elsa's coronation day was unfortunately ruined by that loudmouthed, obnoxious, insufferable pain in the butt neck, Anna, the one who should've been the one with unstable, uncontrollable, uncontrolled, out of control, untamable, wild, dangerous curses/powers instead of Elsa so it's no wonder poor Elsa was forced to banish herself from Arendelle when it should've been that Anna back then before, not poor Elsa! I'll never ever even easily forgive that insufferable Anna at all! If Elsa and Anna were really real, I'll be saying right to Anna's face right in front of Elsa in the defense of Elsa herself. "Elsa's much hotter than you and you're just plain ugly! You're not even THAT cool nor hot nor beautiful nor pretty at all, are you? If you make Elsa cry, then you'll deserve all the grudges against you and I'm never ever even inviting you to any other parties but I'm inviting Elsa, Olaf, Marshmallow and the snowgies over though but not you! You're completely plain obnoxiously insufferable! I wish you lost your loud voice forever so nobody has to get headaches from you at all." No way I have any other hearts to easily dislike nor hate Elsa nor Olaf nor Marshmallow nor the snowgies (Frozen Fever) at all because they're my most all time favorite Frozen characters! I'll still always favor Elsa over that obnoxious, insufferable Anna who always gets on my nerves and irks me with her loudness, loud voice, loud yells, screams, shouts, silly behavior and attitude problem to death all the time to no other end at all! I like Olaf the warm hug liking snowman himself because he's at least funnier than that insufferable Anna. I also like Marshmallow the cool giant snowman bodyguard himself too because he does his best to protect Elsa from any harm and danger. Poor Marshmallow was ticked off by that aggressive Anna. It's better if her muggle parents the royal ruling couple of Arendelle did anything to save poor Elsa from being isolated for a long time for most of her life until her coronation day, isn't it? But accidents unfortunately happen, don't they? However, I can't stand the idea portrayal of poor Elsa and that obnoxious, insufferable Anna as orphaned sisters at all. Even Anna's the victim of bad, poor, lazy writing, it doesn't change the fact that I really don't like her insufferable obnoxiousness at all nor some boring, lame, uninteresting canon idea portrayal of her never ever even jealous of Elsa herself especially alongside her cool ice, snow magical powers! If you ask me, I'd always much rather favor Elsa over the likes of that Anna to no other end at all. At least Elsa's never ever even obnoxious nor insufferable nor less of a pain in the butt neck at all unlike that Anna!